


Oh Valley of Plenty

by arctowardsthesun



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ASMR in a sexy way, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctowardsthesun/pseuds/arctowardsthesun
Summary: Just some OT3 smut.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Oh Valley of Plenty

_Toss a coin to your witcher, o’ valley of plenty, o’ valley of plenty_ , Jaskier couldn’t help humming to himself as he nuzzled Yennefer’s cunt. From the way she moaned above him, it seemed like it was a good idea.

Geralt seemed to be benefiting from the humming too, from the way Yennefer was moaning onto his cock.

Not stopping the humming, Jaskier slipped one finger into her cunt, pulling it towards himself and against her center. It took her enough by surprise that she writhed upright with a dramatic gasp, Geralt’s cock no longer her primary concern.

“Did you really have to do that?” Geralt almost barked. He had been so very, _very_ close.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaskier could see Geralt’s leg moving in frustration and then disappearing. Mentally shrugging, Jaskier turned his attention back to Yennefer and added a second finger. The moans that it elicited had him grinning, slowing his pace just a smidge and making humming difficult.

“Don’t get distracted now.” The raspy whisper in his ear was, in fact, distracting and Jaskier could feel the shudder it caused running down him.

“We wouldn’t want to disappoint our lovely lady, now would we?” the voice continued.

Geralt sat up and repeated himself for Yennefer’s benefit. As she was about to agree, Jaskier introduced a third finger and resumed humming. She fell forward, catching herself on a kneeling Geralt’s shoulders.

His objective achieved, Geralt leant down and nipped at the nipples so conveniently there. His hands held her in place as he laved first one, then the other.

“Fuck! I’m so close, Geralt, do something!” Yennefer was grinding down on Jaskier’s mouth and up into Geralt’s but it wasn’t quite enough to push her over the edge.

Replacing his tongue with roughened thumbs, Geralt leaned into her ear and whispered, “Come for me,” and that was enough.

Jaskier didn’t cease his ministrations to her cunt until Yennefer rolled off of his face. He knew, from long experience, that she liked to ride out the aftershocks completely.

Once Yennefer was stretching, cat-like next to him, and Jaskier’s heart rate had slowed slightly, Geralt pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Once he had kissed him breathless, Geralt kissed his way to Jaskier’s ear. “This is your problem now, bard,” he breathed, placing Jaskier’s hand on his hard cock. “I’m going to fuck you senseless, if that’s what you want.”

Pulling back for a moment, Geralt was pleased to see that Jaskier’s eyes were unfocused with need. He didn’t know why Jaskier responded this way to anything murmured to him, but it was one of the easiest ways to turn the man into putty.

Jaskier nodded eagerly and rolled over onto his stomach, head pillowed on his arms. Yennefer, curled sideways at the head of the bed, shifted slightly so she could reach the oil and handed it to Geralt.

“On your knees,” Geralt leaned over and whispered into Jaskier’s ear. “Don’t want a wet spot on the sheets.” Jaskier shivered and complied.

After carefully oiling his fingers, Geralt ran his other hand down Jaskier’s spine, letting it rest at the curve of his buttocks. Geralt knew how much Jaskier loved being fucked, so he let him stew a moment, pressing his cock up against Jaskier’s leg just for the sheer pleasure of the torment it caused him knowing that it wasn’t inside him yet.

Slowly sliding one finger into Jaskier’s ass, Geralt leaned forward and in the growling whisper that he knew drove him absolutely wild, asked, “Do you like it when I finger your ass, so that I can fuck you?”

“Fuck, yes” he moaned, dragging the vowels out. Jaskier’s eloquence had flown out the window long before this and fell a few more stories down when Geralt added a second finger.

“Should I jerk you off?” Geralt continued into Jaskier’s ear, sending shivers down his back. “You were so good to our lady, were you not?” He looked up into Yennefer’s face with a smirk. She was now sitting, back against the headboard, lazily caressing her cunt.

She smirked back and leaned forward so that she could whisper in Jaskier’s other ear, “You were magnificent, Jaskier. I think you do deserve to come at Geralt’s hand.” A descending arpeggio of a moan was all he could reply.

Still slowly finger-fucking Jaskier’s ass with two fingers of one hand, Geralt danced his fingers across Jaskier’s back and towards his cock. Every so often backtracking just to hear the whimper escaping his lips. When his hand touched Jaskier’s cock the whimpers turned into a full-throated moan.

Adding a third finger with his first upstroke on Jaskier’s cock, Geralt kept his hands moving in sync: up and in, down and out. Jaskier fell to his elbows, unable to keep himself steady any longer, and his moans had turned into mostly incoherent babbling. Geralt picked up his pace, just enough to turn the incoherent babbling into pleading.

Jaskier was on the edge and it felt like it had been hours, just one more stimulus to push him over. _One more, one more_ — But then Geralt had done something with his fingers, pressing in that spot that made him scream and he tumbled over. Now there _was_ that wet spot on the bed. Geralt kept stroking Jaskier’s cock until he collapsed flat.

“Ready, Jaskier?” Geralt asked, withdrawing his hand from Jaskier’s ass and oiling his cock. All Jaskier could do was nod in reply and get up on his knees again, as the orgasm had robbed him of his words. With practiced coordination Geralt went from kneeling between Jaskier’s thighs to almost riding him astride. With a deep sigh, he sheathed his cock to the hilt in Jaskier’s ass.

He stayed still for a moment, enjoying the feel of Jaskier’s ass around his cock, until Jaskier, with what little leverage he had in this position, rocked back onto him impatiently.

“Jaskier,” he groaned as he sunk even deeper into him and began fucking in earnest. Geralt always intended to slowly fuck Jaskier and make the pleasure last as long as possible but it never worked out that way; the tight heat of his ass was just too demanding.

He loved getting fucked in this position, with Geralt almost levitating above him, occasionally tangling his fingers in Jaskier’s hair and tugging, as if that could give him any more depth or access than he already had. And when Destiny smiled on them, Jaskier could cum from this alone. The friction against that spot was building in his limbs, weighing them down so that all he could do was sigh when Geralt slammed into him.

Geralt could feel Jaskier’s breathing speeding up and his heartbeat slowing down, in that particular way it did when he was about to cum from penetration alone. Witcher stamina was legendary, and it was a well earned legend, but he was perilously close to spending before Jaskier got what he deserved. Tangling his fingers in Jaskier’s hair, he gritted his teeth and groaned into his ear, “come, damn you.” It was enough.

Destiny did smile that day, as with Jaskier’s slow release, Geralt felt himself reaching it too. He lay, sweaty and panting on his elbows, still inside Jaskier. It was almost an ache to withdraw and roll onto his back next to him.

Yennefer’s face appeared in Geralt’s vision, her dark curls blocking everything else out around him, “Shall I prepare us for the next round, witcher? Or shall you?”

With an imperious and boneless wave Geralt motioned for her to proceed. He rolled onto his side to watch her walk to the dressing table with the water pitcher and cloths. A vague memory of an older witcher back in Kaer Morhen floated to the surface. “Find what scares you and fuck it,” he and the other boys had started laughingly rattling off monsters they had been training to fight, but the older man had just shook his head. Geralt understood now.

Yennefer turned from preparing damp cloths for them (two for Jaskier) as if she heard his thoughts. “Yes?”

“Oh, simply admiring the beauty in front of me.”

Her eyes narrowed but she didn’t press further. Damp cloths in one hand and a plate of charcuterie in the other, she returned to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my beta, hereforthecultstuff on tumblr, who answered my plea! Also shoutout to my bestie who's never going to read this, because she's ace, but with whom I binge-watched the show!
> 
> Find me on tumblr, if you want, arctowardsthesun.


End file.
